Attractive
by KHRIky
Summary: [Iwaizumi Hajime X Fem!Reader] "Iwa-chan has never dated before and it's time he finally got himself a girlfriend. So, I want to help you get the man of your dreams!" In which, Oikawa tries to be cupid and help [F/N] confess her feelings to Iwaizumi.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: YO YO YO-/SLAPPED. Hehe, hi everyone, just want to put the disclaimer here just before the story starts so here you go!]**

 **CREDIT: THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY ARE NOT OWNED BY ME. Credit To The Owners.**

* * *

"I-I…Uh…I…"

Iwaizumi raised a brow at the flustered female, [F/N] who was struggling to speak a single word.

"I don't want to sound rude but I don't have a lot of time. Practice is almost starting." He was blunt she had to admit but at least he was trying to be as polite as possible.

"Iwa-chan, we're starting now!"

His friend, Oikawa peaked out the door to call him but he blinked in surprise once his eyes landed on [F/N] who grew rigid. She noticed the way his lips formed into a sly smile, this causing her to tremble ever so slightly.

"Iwa-chan, I think this cute girl has a cru-"

"I-IS THAT SUPERMAN?!"

Both boys looked the way she pointed and she used this opportunity to escape, Oikawa noticing this first.

"Huh? Where did she go?"

Iwaizumi blinked at the spot she once stood on while the slightly taller boy covered his mouth to stop the laughter that almost left his lips. Deciding to move on from the strange moment, Iwaizumi shrugged before following the captain back into the gym.

"What were you going to say before?" There was a small part of him that was curious as to what Oikawa was about to reveal but the brown haired boy feigned a look of innocence and shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't seem to remember~"


	2. Chapter 2

"Woof!"

"You should have seen me, Hiroki. I was a mess!"

Sitting on the stone cold floor and by a small brown box without a single care that her skirt would get dirty, [F/N] sulked over the fact that she had just screwed up her confession. She petted Hiroko, a small puppy she found abandoned on the streets and smiled softly.

"It must be tough for you too, living on the streets. I wish I could take you in but my horrible father won't allow it."

[F/N] pouted as she though back to the time she asked her father who immediately denied, mentioning his dislike for animals.

"What should I do, Hiroki? I can't even speak to him…"

"I can help you with that."

"AHHHH!"

Letting out a cry of fright which also scared the poor puppy, she twisted her body ever so slightly to witness Oikawa crouch down her level, a cheeky smile painting his lips.

"Hello, cutie." She shuffled away from the boy to make space between them before she pointed towards him in shock.

"Y-Y-Y-You!"

"Yes, it's me!" He chuckled in a cheery manner, his eyes moving onto Hiroki who had finally gained the courage to peak out the box and see who had caused her loud reaction.

Oikawa cooed over how adorable the puppy was and he moved his hand forward to pet Hiroki, only the get his hand bitten instead.

"OWWW!" Her eyes widened at this and she sprung forward to take a hold of Hiroki, forcing him to let go.

"That was bad." She scolded and he whimpered, his big adorable eyes staring into her own.

She placed him back in his box after she forgave the cute puppy before settling her coloured orbs back onto the older male.

"S-So…What are you trying to say?" [F/N] moved back onto the previous subject and Oikawa went along, the smile from before returning.

"Iwa-chan has never dated before and it's time he finally got himself a girlfriend. So, I want to help you get the man of your dreams!" That was cheesy including the wink he sent her after but she brushed off his comical words and actions away and focused on what her decision would be.

"I feel like I would be a burden to you but if you're so willing to help me then…" She spoke without a single stutter, this surprising the male a little but when her eyes met with his once more, he knew he was doing the right thing.

"I'll accept your help, thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Do I really have to wear these high heels?" [F/N] enquired, her arms flailing around soon after as she tried to regain her balance.

Oikawa peaked over the large newspaper he used to hide most of himself from others and once he saw your struggling self, he rolled his eyes.

"Yes. You'll get the hang of it soon so-oh! Iwa-chan's coming!" Resting his back against the bench, his form relaxed as he brought up the newspaper.

Eyes widening as she saw Iwaizumi approaching her way, a dark red blush highlighted [F/N]'s cheeks while her heart skipped a beat.

"Go on, [F/N]-chan." Oikawa's harsh whisper brought her out of her daze and she took a deep breath as she tried to muster up all the confidence she had in her.

Confidence gleamed in her eyes and she took a step forward, her intentions to sashay towards the male going out the window when her heel stepped into a crack she had missed to see. Losing her balance, [F/N] ungracefully met with the ground bringing a lot of attention, including Iwaizumi who quickly rushed up to her.

"Are you okay?" When she glanced up, he paled at the fact that her smudged make up made her look quite scary.

[F/N] caught his reaction and the frustration she felt for everything that occurred plus the stupid heels Oikawa forced her to wear had finally made her snap.

"I'm not." Practically ripping the heels from her feet, [F/N] straightened up to her full height and threw them to the ground.

"One, my feet are killing me, two, I've just humiliated myself and three, I look like the Joker because of this stupid make up! I've had enough, I'm going home!" Spinning on her heels, [F/N] stormed away from the scene, leaving behind Iwaizumi who was undeniably stunned.

Oikawa's jaw had dropped over what the female had done but that revealed himself to Iwaizumi who snapped himself out of his trance. Calling out to his friend who grew rigid, the glare he sent made Oikawa cower away.

"Who was that girl?" This caused the handsome boy to blink as he took in Iwaizumi's words before his lips broke into a smile.

"Just a friend of my sister. She wanted to go shopping and I volunteered to go with her since my sister was busy." The lie was told smoothly and Iwaizumi seemed to have bought it, the nod he received telling him so.

The two decided to hang out after and during one moment when Iwaizumi looked elsewhere and through the window of a shop, Oikawa let out a short sigh of relief. The plan to charm Iwaizumi may have failed but that didn't mean he would give up. He would do everything he can to get Iwaizumi and [F/N] together!


	4. Chapter 4

"I just have to show my talent?"

[F/N] gazed at Oikawa with uncertainty as he nodded with a confident smile.

"I'm sure you'll impress him! When does your club start though?"

She mentioned the time and Oikawa nodded, knowing that this would be okay for him and Iwaizumi since practice didn't start until an hour after.

"You get started and I'll lead Iwa-chan here."

The two of them parted, the younger girl going over to her clubroom while Oikawa went to get his friend. Once she was changed and ready to starts, she headed inside the gym. She put on a pair of boxing gloves and went up to her teacher, facing the man who greeted her.

"Let's start with the usual, okay?"

She nodded as a response and began to throw punches, it hitting the punching back which swung a bit due to the power she put into each jab.

"Wow Iwa-chan, look!"

[F/N] didn't seem to take notice of this since she was too immersed in her training. Iwaizumi's eyes settled onto her form and they widened in recognition.

Wasn't she that girl who tried to speak to her a few days back?

It was unbelievable since she was really shy then compared to now where her aura was oozing with confidence.

"She's cool, isn't she…"

Letting out a cry, [F/N] slammed her fist against the bag with so much force that it teared open the back, the content inside slipping inside.

"Y-Yeah."

Oikawa gazed at her in disbelief but when he heard the stutter that slipped past Iwaizumi's lips, he gaped at how pale the male had become.

Was this reality or a nightmare? How could this be possible? Iwaizumi was never the type to get intimidated!

Watching as the boy left by himself, Oikawa looked over to [F/N] as she called him.

"Where is he? I thought you were going to bring him here?" Her head tilted slightly in confusion as she blinked at the captain but the flat stare he sent her plus the words she managed to hear next made her jaw drop.

"I did but you scared him off."

"What?!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's commence the next plan!"

"No." [F/N] immediately shot down the boy's words by refusing to participate in another one of his plans.

"B-But, I thought you wanted my help!" Oikawa placed his hands on her back and lightly shook her form which was slumped against her desk.

"That was because I didn't know that my chances of actually getting together with him would decrease every time I went through with one of you plans!" The older boy knew that he had slightly upset her and released a sigh as he took a seat on the desk besides hers.

"I will admit that my plans did not go as I planned but I still want to offer this last one to you." [F/N] had to look over to Oikawa once she noticed his tone lacking the usual cheeriness.

"Just be yourself and when you're ready, confess to him. If he doesn't accept it then he isn't the one." She straightened up as she observed him with a look of surprise but her expression soon formed into another, a soft smile painting her lips.

"Thank you, Oikawa-senpai."

She looked at him in such a sweet manner that it caused a light blush to cover his cheeks and he had no choice but to quickly look elsewhere.

"Don't give me that look, you're going to make me fall for you!" His words caught her off guard but it wasn't until a moment after when her lips broke into the small grin she exchanged with Oikawa.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hiroki!" Hearing a familiar voice, Iwaizumi glanced over in surprise but he watched as the puppy slipped out of his gentle hold and leaped into another pair of arms.

 _'It's that girl…'_

He took in the way she smiled in such a kind manner as she petted Hiroki who softly barked, enjoying the touch and it caused his heart to beat in a pace that was very unfamiliar to him.

"I-Iwaizumi-senpai?" That snapped him out of his state and he cursed under his breath for not knowing what her name was.

"Oh, I'm [L/N] [F/N]." She introduced with a sheepish smile, shyly offering a hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you, [L/N]-san. But then again, we have already met two times before."

It was actually three.

[F/N] chuckled in a nervous manner as she grasped onto the fact that Iwaizumi didn't realise it was her from the high heel incident but quickly discarded the thought and focused back on the taller male once he spoke up.

"Is this puppy yours?" Her shoulders slumped after he asked and she released a sigh as she brought Hiroki closer to her.

"He would have been if only my father actually liked animals. I've been trying to find someone to take care of him but no one will accept him." Iwaizumi remained quiet as he studied her before he moved forward, taking Hiroki from her hold and returning him in his own arms.

"I'll take him." That was all it took for her expression to brighten up and he couldn't get himself to prevent the smile that painted his lips.

"Thank you, senpai!" Hiroki barked, leaping away from Iwaizumi and landing on the ground.

He continued to make noise as he circled around them both in excitement, earning light laughter from the two but when he nudged Iwaizumi's legs, the male stumbled forward a bit and bumped into [F/N]. She brought her hands up to prevent him from moving any further and she intended to speak up her concern for him, if only she hadn't noticed the little distance between their faces.

"[L/N]-san?"

Her face had turned many shades of red, her form growing stiff as it did so.

"What's wro-" He stumbled forward once she took several steps away from him but when she turned and hurried off while shouting out her next words, he helplessly watched with a hint of incredulity flickering in his orbs.

"I-I'VE GOT TO GO!"


	7. Chapter 7

Stepping into the gym, [F/N] had no choice but to bring her hands up to block out the squeals that attempted to harm her ears.

"What the hell?" She gazed up at the second floor and noticed a rather large group of females cooing over how amazing Oikawa was.

"You'll get used to it."

The sudden voice startled her and she let out an 'EEP' before facing the owner who turned out to be Iwaizumi, the boy smiling ever so slightly over her cute reaction.

"Hello, Iwaizumi-senpai. Thanks for inviting me to watch your practice."

Iwaizumi's lips parted to give back a response but his coach called him, giving him no choice but to quickly inform her where to go to watch. Stepping onto the second floor, [F/N] stood by the railing and leaned forward in participation as Iwaizumi advanced towards the net with the intention to spike the ball Oikawa set to him. The loud sound of the ball smacking against the floor revealed the amount of strength Iwaizumi had put in and [F/N]'s eyes sparkled in amazement.

"Wow! That was so cool, senpai!"

Her outburst brought many eyes upon her and she slapped a hand over her mouth, her face turning red due to all the attention she received. Oikawa snickered over this as he nudged the ace who was blushing heavily over the compliment.

"You were trying to impress her, weren't you?"

An irk mark appeared on Iwaizumi's forehead and he tightened his grip on the volleyball, Oikawa knowing he should get away before he gets knocked down.

"Get back here, Trashykawa!"

[F/N] blinked at the sight of her crush chasing after the captain using the ball as a weapon before a chuckle left her lips. Iwaizumi paused from his chase and moved his eyes onto [F/N] who had her eyes closed as she continued to softy laugh over the comical scene he made with his friend. A blush settled itself on his cheeks and he could help but feel happy over the fact that he was the reason she was in such a delightful mood.

"Is that a blush, Iwa-cha-"

Down went Oikawa with a huge lump on his head.

"Oikawa-san!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Do…Do you want to…you know, hang out with me? I haven't got practice today."

[F/N] stared at Iwaizumi, wondering if she was hearing correctly while the boy felt a bit awkward under her gaze.

"W-Well?" That snapped her out of her daze but it also caused her face to turn a dark shade of red.

"S-S-Sure!"

 ** _Smooth. Very smooth, [F/N]._**

Cringing over the fact that she had just practically squeaked out her answer, [F/N] looked away from the handsome male in embarrassment while he chuckled, his form more relaxed than before.

"I know this arcade we could go to."

"Is it the one next to that café?"

Iwaizumi was surprised that she knew the place but he soon nodded causing her eyes to light up with joy while a smile painted her lips.

"Get ready to get your ass kicked because I'm a master!" Her nervous state was no longer present and the older male felt his pride come out.

"We'll see when we get there." The two exchanged a look, an excited gleam revealing itself in their eyes.

Iwaizumi offered his hand to hold and [F/N] gladly took it, a light blush dusting her cheeks as their fingers interlocked before they went off to start their little date.


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't come over because my sister asked me to babysit Takeru until she comes back from work. Sorry, Iwa-chan."

In [F/N]'s whole life, her face had never looked so pale like it had at that moment.

"Oikawa couldn't make it so it's just us two…" Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his neck in an awkward fashion while [F/N] remained rigid, her mind malfunctioning in the process.

Oikawa had made plans for the three of them to sleep over Iwaizumi's house but the piece of trash decided to make up the lamest excuse at the last minute just so she could spend a lot of time with the boy she liked, alone in his room.

"[F/N]?"

The two had gotten close over the days they spent time with each other and decided to drop the formalities, him calling her by her first name while she remained with his surname but she added '-kun' to the end instead of '-san'.

Iwaizumi stepped over to her in concern, his hand reaching out to touch her but once it made contact with her arm, it immediately snapped her out of her state.

"Are you okay?" He asked and she quickly presented him a smile.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be? It would be crazy if I was freaking out over the fact that I'm sleeping in the same room as you, all alone." She shrugged and waved her hand carelessly in a dorkish way.

He remained silent and [F/N] was about to call him but she grew startled when,

 ** _POOF!_**

His face burned red.

"Iwaizumi-kun?" She called and the male quickly turned his back to her, too embarrassed to face her.

"I-I'll sleep on the floor. You can take the bed." Before she could protest, Iwaizumi had rushed out the room and towards the bathroom with the intention to cool down his face.

Splashing water against his face, he quickly grabbed the towel and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Stop being nervous." He scolded himself in a hushed tone before bringing both of his hands up and slapping his cheeks harshly.

Now determined to face the situation, he marched back to his room, his eyebrows furrowed but as soon as he stepped inside, he blinked at the sight of [F/N] lying on one side of the bed. Her called out to her once more, hoping to get an answer but what he received made his heart skip a beat.

"There's plenty of room for two people to share the bed."


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you remember when we first met?"

Standing by the opened doors of the gym, [F/N] stood in front of Iwaizumi with a soft smile.

"We were standing here but you were trying to tell me something," Iwaizumi answered but he was confused as to why she asked.

"I was trying to tell you that…" She trailed off and stepped closer to the male, his eyes widening once she pressed her lips against his cheek.

 **"I like you."**

Feeling his breath hitch as soon as he took in her confession, the male was undeniably stunned, his expression exposing this fact.

"Do you accept my feelings?"

The smile that painted her lips earlier remained on her features as she gazed at the flustered male. Honestly, [F/N] didn't expect her confession to go this smoothly but when she recalled Oikawa's advice a moment before she confessed, all her nerves were gone.

"Y-Yes."

When she received the answer she hoped for, her lips quivered as she held back a goofy smile while her coloured orbs twinkled in joy. [F/N] ended up squealing before she rushed forward and tackled her boyfriend to the ground. Iwaizumi let out a startled cry but bit back the sound of pain that almost left his lips when he noticed the look of pure happiness that his girlfriend expressed. Taking in her features from such a close distance, he couldn't help but take in her beauty. It didn't help that her lips looked so tempting to kiss. He called her which made her head tilt back as she brought her attention onto him. Questioning what he needed, the reply was given through his next move. The shock she felt as his lips locked with hers was seen through her coloured orbs as they widened but the pair soon closed as she responded to the kiss. They soon parted from the lovable moment and [F/N] gazed at Iwaizumi with adoration as he allowed his confession to be heard.

"I like you, [F/N]."


End file.
